


Вырезанное

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Julia_Devi



Series: Внеконкурс [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Вырезанное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Outtake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997310) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

На семьдесят седьмой день съемок «Людей Икс: Дни минувшего будущего» Джеймс Макэвой чувствовал, что выдохся. Они снимали сцену в самолете, и спустя двадцать три дубля у них все еще не выходил один из самых эмоциональных моментов фильма. Виной тому было множество факторов: не только их с Майклом Фассбендером усталость, но и тесная кабина самолета, не перестающая трястись, угол съемки — все это никак не помогало изобразить хрупкий баланс между заботой и злостью друг на друга. 

— Еще пять дублей, — со вздохом сказал режиссер Брайан Сингер. — Давайте разберемся с этим через несколько минут. 

— Нет, — отрезал Джеймс, и съемочная группа с опаской уставилась на него: ему определенно нужен был перерыв. — Один сейчас, затем перерыв.

Режиссер пожал плечами и кивнул. 

— Давай немного повеселимся, — Джеймс подмигнул Майклу, обернувшись, и послал воздушный поцелуй, намекая на свою идею. Майкл удивленно вскинул брови, но затем широко улыбнулся. 

— Ладно.

И на следующем дубле Джеймс, после долгого пронзительного взгляда и того, как прокричал: «Ты бросил меня!», запечатлел на губах Майкла яростный поцелуй. Пускай Майкл и знал, что Джеймс собирается сделать, подобный напор застал его врасплох. Он чувствовал, как Джеймс немного подался назад, чтобы не потерять равновесие, и протянул руку, обнимая его, но не прерывая поцелуй. Он чувствовал прикосновение мягкой Джеймсовой бороды к своему лицу и невольно задумался, какой его собственная щетина должна казаться Джеймсу. 

Тот же в любую секунду ожидал взрывного смеха от коллег и съемочной группы, но этого никак не происходило. На самом деле, на мгновение все вокруг, кроме крепкого тела Майкла, уверено прижимающего его к себе, словно испарилось, и Джеймсу даже стало несколько неловко от осознания, что он начинает возбуждаться. Однако смущение быстро сменилось еще большим, отчаянным желанием, когда он почувствовал сквозь штаны, как постепенно встает и у Майкла. 

Вскоре Джеймсу понадобился воздух, и он оторвался от губ Майкла, отстранившись всего на несколько сантиметров. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Джеймс чувствовал головокружительное, неописуемо-странное удовольствие от жажды, поселившейся в серых глазах Майкла; жажды, что чувствовал и он сам, но подсознательно подавлял еще с тех пор, когда они впервые встретились на съемках «Братьев по оружию».

Они опомнились одновременно и повернулись, чтобы оглядеть ошалевшую от шока, едва не обронившую челюсти съемочную группу, собравшуюся вокруг. В конце концов, молчание нарушила Дженнифер Лоуренс.

— Ого! — воскликнула она. — Чертовски вовремя!


End file.
